team 11 Sensen’s point of view
by hellgirl-fan1
Summary: team 11 in Sensen’s point of view
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haru Uchiha's point of view

One day within the land of fire in the village hidden in the leaves, I, Haru Uchiha, am a leaf genin in a squad with Miroku Hyuga, Sensen Uzumaki and our sensei, Suichi Haragashi. Sensen is the sister of Naruto Uzumaki, Miroku is a brother to a girl named Hinata Hyuga and the son of the main branch and I'm the brother of Sasuke Uchiha and the assassin and member of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha. I have a demon inside of me that is a little weaker than the nine-tailed-fox. My demon is the eight-tailed-wolf.

It's the chunin exams and the battle session and I'm facing a good friend, Hinata Hyuga, this is the second battle between a male ninja and a female ninja, it's a tragic moment.

"The battle is between Haru Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, summoning is not aloud" said Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's sensei. "And… Begin."

Sharingan! I said in my thoughts. "Let's see your full power!"

Byakugan! Thought Hinata. She launched the first attack. But I dodged in the opposite direction. "Missed? But… how?" she asked her self out loud "I was dead in front of his hand to block his chakra point."

"Did you forget Hinata? I have the mature Sharingan, so I can see future attacks." I said. This is something I learned from you, your brother Miroku, and Neji, Nintiajutsu!

Oh, that's right he's an Uchiha. Hinata thought.

I struck her legs head on blocking those chakra points. What's this feeling I have in my heart? I asked my self. Then I realized it penetrated my spirit when I struck her hands, oh no, not now! I thought in panic. I just couldn't move. I was immobilized by my love for Hinata. She may have very short hair but she is very beautiful. Then I got hit right in my leg by her Nin-taijutsu. I made a few hand seals, "Rat, tiger, dog, monkey, horse! Fire style: fire jab jutsu." I said. I hit Hinata right under the chin. That was the only jutsu I used in the battle. After all that I won the fight, luckily I only hurt her and knocked her out and didn't kill her. Afterwards I came to see her in the infirmary and asked "hey Hinata, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she answered "I never realized you were that strong, you're strong enough to be a Chunin or jonin."

"I get that a lot," I said blushing. "So I'll turn on this screen so you can watch Mirokus' fight, okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

"And I'll be right here with you _if_ it's okay with the nurse, alright? I'll go ask her." I walked to the nurses' desk and asked "is it okay if I stay here with Hinata?"

"Sure, why not." said nurse Yuna. That's the name on her name tag. "You remember where her room is right?" she asked.

"Yeah, right down the hall, third room to the right." I answered. Next thing I know I'm back in Hinatas' room but I find her asleep. I can see her steady breathing. I tenderly stroked her forehead, being very careful not to wake her.

I walked out of the room to go to the flower shop to get Hinata some flowers. It cost me 30 dollars just to get six so that's five dollars each. On a card I put

"Hinata I got these for you. Hope you like them.

Sincerely,

Your secret admirer." when I came back in her room she was still asleep. Whew. I thought. I placed them on her side table. Two minuets later she woke up and I said. "Oh, Hinata you're awake, someone came in and gave you some flowers while I was out."

"Oh, I didn't notice them." she whispered. "So where did you go?"

"Err… I went to… talk to Sakura. You know she is a very good friend to me and my brother Sasuke, even though Sasuke calls her annoying." I stammered. Trying to make an excuse so I wouldn't get caught liking her.

"I see, so is the battle's going well?" Hinata asked.

"Well… let's see... hey your brothers up next!" I said. So in the battle, Miroku was fighting Ino Yamanaka a blond girl with a boy-like attitude.

"The next battle is between Miroku Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka, summoning is not aloud" said Kakashi. "And…Begin!"

"Byakugan!" shouted Miroku.

Remember the jutsu I taught to you Miroku.

Dog, Ox, Dragon, Bird, Tiger, Horse… Earth style: Earth Tremor Jutsu. Thought Miroku. A huge temporary crack went through the battle field towards Ino. Ino panicked but thought quickly and jumped to the side of the crack. But what she didn't know was that Miroku can move the crack in different directions but to a limit of twenty-five feet, there's a reason. This jutsu takes nearly three quarters of your chakra, so you can only use the jutsu once per battle. The battle lasted 36 minuets. They put lights on so the battle could continue at night. But that's when Miroku hit Ino right in the stomach. She went down and she didn't get up.

"This battle is over, the winner is Miroku Hyuga!" announced Kakashi. The crowd was screaming his name. "The battles are over for tonight, everyone get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow."

The next morning I went to see Hinata in the infirmary but when I came to her room… she wasn't there. "She checked out this morning." the nurse told me.

After that I went to see Sensens' battle. Uh-oh, I thought. She's faced against Gaara of the Desert, a very hard to wound, Shinobi from the village hidden in the sand. This is going to be bad, her inner ten-tailed-coyote might be unleashed. Wait a minuet… she said, she could _manage_ its powers.

After two hours of waiting in the arena for the seats to be packed, the battles were about to begin first up was Sensen and Gaara. "All right, is everyone ready to get these fights going!?" shouted Kakashi to the crowd. They yelled back an answer. "Then let the battles commence, the first battle today is between Sensen Uzumaki and Gaara of the desert, Ready… set… GO!"

Ram, Snake, Tiger… Shadow Clone Jutsu! Thought Sensen. She made ten clones. Ram, Snake, Tiger, Boar, Dragon… Shadow Clone Shuffling Jutsu! All her clones and herself shuffled places rapidly and even I, _with _the Sharingan, couldn't see her. Although, Gaara, was not amused. "Shadow Clone Barrage!" shouted Sensens' clones and the real Sensen.

"Sand barrier." said Gaara. A huge barrier of sand quickly came up and protected Gaara, like a mother protecting her child. One by one the Shadow Clones bounced off the barrier and vanished. "Sand Shuriken!" the sand toughened into a Cross-Shaped Shuriken and flew right at Sensen but before they hit her… Tiger, Boar, Ox, Snake. She did a substitution jutsu. Then she gathered her chakra to her hand and made a ball for the Rasengan and when it was complete, she hit the hardened sand barrier and broke all the way through and hit Gaara in the chest, he was sent flying towards the wall, the sand rushed to protect him from the impact. Gaara was too badly injured to fight back and Sensen won the battle.

"The battle has been won. The winner is Sensen Uzumaki." said Kakashi.

These battles went on for three hours, and then it was all over. Then we finally got a chance to rest. But, the next morning, 3:00 AM, to be exact, My Teammates and I got a really early waking by Suichi sensei.

"What are you doing here Suichi sensei!? It's," I looked at the clock "3:01 in the morning!" I yelled.

"It's almost time to train your chakra level, at 6:30 you'll have to get up."

"What!? You woke me up this early to tell me that? That's three hours and twenty-nine minuets from now! Besides I wake up before that." I said.

"Oh you do, then don't worry I'll come and get you when it's time." said Suichi sensei.

At five o'clock a.m. I woke up and saw Sakura and Sensen arguing, apparently they were arguing about Sakura hitting Naruto on the top of his head. "Oversized forehead!" Sensen called Sakura.

"Sensei's pet!" Sakura said to Sensen

"Sasuke fanatic! Ok, you asked for it," Dragon, Horse, Boar, Snake "shadow style: Nightmare Jutsu!"

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" asked Sakura looking at the little black cloud.

"Well this Jutsu is the first Shadow style Jutsu, it causes mental insanity by using your worst nightmares, like for instance Sakura, Sasuke dying." I explained. That's when the cloud of blackness went into Sakura's ear, and a few seconds later, she was crying like a baby, because she was seeing Sasuke dead.

"Stop, please, no, stop killing him Kakashi sensei! No!" she cried.

"What are you doing Sensen? Stop it right now," said Suichi sensei. "You know better than to use that forbidden Jutsu."

"Oh, okay." Sensen said with a grunt. The black cloud disappeared. That's when Naruto walked in. he ran over to Sakura who was zonked out from the nightmare Jutsu, Naruto and I hauled her to the infirmary to recover from the Nightmare Jutsu

**Chapter 2 **

**Sensen's point of view**

Hey name's Sensen, Sensen Uzumaki, or as Sakura calls me sensei's pet. My teammates are Haru Uchiha, Miroku Hyuga, and our sensei, Suichi Haragashi. The guys may get me ticked but I can't help it. Haru, who likes my friend, Hinata. Miroku, who has a big liking for me and Ino. Two day before my battle I went to see Hinata when I saw Haru coming from Inos' flower store. "Who are those for?" I asked spooking him.

"No o-one!" he said turned around

"Well, how's Hinata, _Romeo_?" I said.

"They said she was going to be ok." He said. We walked till we got to the infirmary.

"Well, I will see you later tell Hinata, I said hi." I said, "And if you not I WILL kill you!" With that I lift, two days later. At my fight, Ram, Snake, Tiger… Shadow Clone Jutsu! I Thought. I made ten clones. Ram, Snake, Tiger, Boar, Dragon… Shadow Clone Shuffling Jutsu. Although Gaara was not amused. "Shadow Clone Barrage!" shouted my clones and I.

"Sand barrier." said Gaara. A huge barrier of sand quickly came up and protected Gaara, like a mother protecting her child. One by one the Shadow Clones bounced off the barrier and vanished. "Sand Shuriken!" the sand toughened into a Cross-Shaped Shuriken and flew right at me but before they hit me … Tiger, Boar, Ox, Snake. I did a substitution jutsu. Then I gathered my chakra to my hand and made a ball for the Rasengan and when it was complete, I hit the hardened sand barrier and broke all the way through and hit Gaara in the chest, he was sent flying towards the wall, the sand rushed to protect him from the impact. Gaara was too badly injured to fight back and I won the battle.

"The battle has been won. The winner is Sensen Uzumaki," said Kakashi.

These battles went on for three hours, and then it was all over. Then we finally got a chance to rest. But, the next morning, 3:00 AM, to be exact, My Teammates and I got a really early waking by Suichi sensei.

"What are you doing here Suichi sensei? It's," I looked at the clock "3:02 in the morning!" I yelled.

"It's almost time to train your chakra level, at 6:30 you'll have to get up."

"What! You woke me up this early to tell me that? That's three hours from now! Besides I wake up before that." I said with a huff.

"Oh you do, then don't worry I'll come and get you when it's time." said Suichi sensei.

Haru saw Sakura and me arguing, apparently they were arguing about Sakura hitting Naruto on the top of his head. "Oversized forehead!" I called Sakura.

"Sensei's pet!" Sakura said to me

"Sasuke fanatic! Ok, you asked for it," Dragon, Horse, Boar, Snake "shadow style: Nightmare Jutsu!"

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" asked Sakura looking at the little black cloud.

"Well this Jutsu is the first Shadow style Jutsu, it causes mental insanity by using your worst nightmares, like for instance Sakura, Sasuke dying." Haru explained. That's when the cloud of blackness went into Sakura's ear, and a few seconds later, she was crying like a baby, because she was seeing Sasuke dead.

"Stop, please, no, stop killing him Kakashi sensei! No!" she cried.

"What are you doing Sensen? Stop it right now," said Suichi sensei. "You know better than to use that forbidden Jutsu."

"Oh, okay." I said with a grunt. The black cloud disappeared. That's when Naruto walked in. he ran over to Sakura who was zonked out from the nightmare Jutsu, Naruto and Haru hauled her to the infirmary to recover from the Nightmare Jutsu

Chapter 3

Miroku Hyuga's point of view

Hey the name's Hyuga, _Miroku_ Hyuga. I have a real big thing for Sensen Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka, I just can't choose. I need help, Hey there's Haru maybe he can help. "Hey, Haru, what's shaking?" I asked.

"Please don't say that, it makes you sound really… stupid." he said, looking for a word for the end of his sentence.

"I need to know how to get a girls attention, and I also need to choose between Sensen and Ino. Can you help me?" I asked desperately.

"Look, I don't really know why the girls of almost every village run after me and Sasuke, but I can help you, by telling you, that you must choose by seeing the chakra levels and how aggressive they can be, if ones 'too aggressive' then you shouldn't pick them, got it?" he answered.

"Well, ok, see you later." I said.

The first girl I encountered was Ino. "Ok here we go," Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. Byakugan! I yelled in my mind. Let's see chakra level's right, but… she's a bit too aggressive. "Alright now to see Sensen," of course I had to activate the Byakugan once more "Okay, let's see chakra level… whoa it's off the scale… but just right," I said. I know that Sensen's only aggressive when it comes to battles and arguments, so that's just right too, maybe she's the one. Now to find Haru, and tell him that I have found the right person.

Moments later I found Haru, but he was in an infirmary bed. "Haru what happened?" I asked.

"They… came out of nowhere… ambushed me…" then his eyes closed and silence filled the room. But one thing I noticed was his body was fading in color.

"Genjutsu, the technique of illusion!" I found a note that said…

"If you are reading this you have figured out that its Genjutsu, we have your real friend in the center of the 'Forest of Death,' you must pay a ransom of $2,000,000 and have the scroll of sealing in order for us to set him free." Then I ran to the Forest of Death, but then I remembered, that it had a fence so I needed to get underground somehow.

"That's it!" I said with excitement. Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Ram "Giant Mole Summoning Jutsu!"

"Hey where am I?" asked the giant mole

"You're near the forest of death, and I need you to dig under this fence, so can you help?" I requested. But I forgot moles have poor eyesight so they can't see very well, so I lead him to the fence and the ground near it and he said…

"Sure, I can help, stand back," he said. He started to dig and a few seconds later he had a tunnel that I could walk through. He came back through the tunnel and said "if you ever need me again, just give me a call, okay?"

"Sure thing." I replied. Then he disappeared into a giant cloud of smoke. Now I'm walking through the tunnel and I had to jump to get out at the end of the tunnel. A couple hours later I found the center and saw Haru being held hostage. "Okay I brought the $2,000,000 and the scroll of sealing, but first you have to fight me, if I win you let Haru go and you don't get the scroll or the money, but if you win you get the money and the scroll but you still set Haru free either way. Got it!"

"Got it." The rouge ninja said.

He's from the rain village so he probably knows the Black Rain Jutsu. I said to my self. "Now… Begin," I yelled. Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Ram, Dragon "Mythical beast summoning Jutsu!"

"I have never heard of that jutsu!" he asked in a loud voice.

"You'll see what I mean," I said, as I summoned a creature known as the Yuan-Ti, which is part snake part human.

"Yes, master?" the Yuan-Ti hissed his question

"I want you to distract that ninja, while I get Haru out of there so he can help defeat him."

"Yes, my lord!" he agreed. He slithered away and distracted the ninja from the rain village.

I ran over to where Haru was but then I notice as I looked at it… the "Haru" I was looking at, went into a wisp of smoke and turned into a log. "A Substitution Jutsu, which means the real Haru, is some where around here, somewhere," Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. "Byakugan!" I whispered with a tense tone. I looked around and found him in a tree. I jumped in to the tree and told him my plan to use our mythical creatures to battle.

Mean while back in the village… Sensen Uzumaki, a member of my squad, got the message that I sent her mentally and used a Jutsu that I didn't think of using, the Transportation Jutsu. Boar, Dog, Tiger. "Transportation Jutsu!" she said. And, Bam! She appeared right in the tree that Haru and I were standing in. "So guys, why did you call me here?" she asked.

"Well, actually, I called you here," I said. "To help defeat this rain village Jonin, ok here's the plan." I whispered my plan to summon our mythical beasts and defeat the ninja together.

"Good plan, Miroku." said Haru.

Together we used the hand signs. Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Ram, Dragon, "mythical beast Summoning Jutsu!" we yelled. Sensen summoned a creature known as "the nightmare" a dark horse with flames for a mane and fire on its' hooves, Haru summoned a Chimera which has three different heads ones a black dragon, ones a lion, and the last one is a goat, and I summoned another Yuan-ti, a giant one, and the battle began. Haru used a jutsu called the "Acid Fire Bullet Jutsu" it's like the "Toad Oil Fire Bullet" except he made it himself like most of his Justus. I watched the hand signs it goes… Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Dragon, Horse, Tiger.

"Acid Fire Bullet!" he made a roaring sound as he blew a huge flame across the acid, spat on the rain village ninja. The rain ninja was like a huge bon-fire, the fire even melted his headband

Now it was Sensens' turn, she used the Army of Heck Jutsu and the hand signs went… Dragon, Boar, Rabbit, Horse, Tiger, Dragon. "Army of Heck Jutsu!" she said. And after that a huge army of the undead rose from the underground, and attacked. Then she used the Nightmare Jutsu, and no not the mythical beast but the Bad Dream Technique

Dragon, Horse, Boar, Snake "shadow style: Nightmare Jutsu!" she said.

Then it was my turn. I activated my Byakugan. Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. And used a fighting technique called "Nin-taijutsu" it's mainly the basic fighting technique or "taijutsu" with chakra to block chakra _points_.

I blocked all his points by using the teleportation jutsu. But I took a lot of chakra to use both Nin-taijutsu and the teleportation jutsu. After all that I finally blocked all his chakra points and I left the rest to my teammates because I was all out of chakra.

Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, monkey. Haru made these hand signs and said. "Vine Barrage Jutsu!" then after a little while, I remembered, I had a chakra pill which allows me to regain my chakra up to eighty-nine percent of chakra. But I only had one, I figured I'd use it only in an emergency.

A few minuets later…

I saw Haru get extremely mad that his demon chakra was activated which means he has two-hundred percent more chakra than any normal ninja, he first used the… "Demon Rasengan." And hit the rain ninja. The demon Rasengan is one of the most deadly moves he's got. The most deadly he's got is the "Demon Chidori." I decided to use the pill and gain my chakra back. I took the pill, which tasted nasty by the way. Then I heard a bark which sounded like Akamaru. "Hey guys, hope you wouldn't leave all of us out of this." Said a very familiar voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Then my sister popped in with Shino Aburame. Naruto's squad, Ino's squad and every genin from the leaf village was in the forest except for Sasuke Uchiha who's working for the assassin of the third hokage, Orochimaru. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu. The shadow Clone is a physical clone that can be hit, if you hit it hard enough, it will disappear. I used the basic clone jutsu which isn't a physical clone but an illusion also known as "Genjutsu." we all attacked at once and brought him down but we didn't realize there was two more. Duh, I said to myself, every squad has at least three ninja Haru copied this Keke Genkai called Shikotsu Myaku which _**used**_ to allow only Kimimaro Kaguya to move and remove his bones without bleeding. Haru fired his finger tip bones like bullets but missed. But unlike Naruto, Haru can go into demon mode at his own will and he can control it now and like Gaaras' demon Shukaku he can control sand. One thing Haru learned from Gaara is the sand coffin and sand burial. "Haru! Use those Justus Gaara taught you!" I hollered to him.

"Every one stand back," Haru said cracking his knuckles. "Sand coffin…" he put his hand into an upward set of prongs. "Sand burial!" As he said this he closed his hand into a tight fist. The rain ninja screamed. But one thing I noticed is the rain ninja used a substitution Jutsu. That's it! I said to my self. The chakra absorption Jutsu, that has to work, just have to get close enough and I have to be very quiet. Boar, monkey, dog! Chakra Absorption Jutsu I jabbed his back and absorbed 99% of his chakra.

"Haru! Now!" I hollered.

"Sand Coffin!" he shouted. The sand shot up around the three rain ninjas. "Sand Burial!" but yet again a substitution by the other two the first one died. Then Sensen said. "Leave them to me."

"No Sensen remember what Suichi sensei said," I reminded her. She had a quick flash back to what our sensei said.

"Remember always work as a team." Then the flash back faded.

"Oh fine," she said with a huff. "But I handle the girl because I feel like taking her down."

"Great, Haru and I will take the male down." I said. But one thing we didn't know was that the second male ninja was someone in disguise. When Haru attacked the "rain" ninjas' neck extended like a snake and bit him right in his neck, I said to my self… there's only one person who can do that. "Orochimaru I'm calling you out!" I screamed.

"So you figured out my true identity, eh? Miroku?" said Orochimaru. "Well I guess you know what I did. Am I right?"

I saw Haru lying on the ground bleeding from the two puncture holes in his neck.

"You mess with my teammates, you mess with me!" I heard Sensen cry out. "Rasengan!"

"Chi… auhg!" Haru howled in pain.

"No, Haru, you should rest. We'll take care of him." Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. "Byakugan!" I said out loud. I saw Sensen get hit by one-hundred needles. This battle didn't last long but we eventually made Orochimaru retreat. But then we all blacked out. When _I_ woke up I noticed we were in the infirmary and we had heart monitors on us. That's when Suichi sensei walked in. "Hey Miroku, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said weakly. "But I am a little sore and I'm low on my chakra."

"You will be fine but you will have to rest." After saying that he left, then my sister, Hinata walked in.

"Hey Miroku, how you feeling?" she said.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." I replied

"I know all about Haru's secret," she said, extremely shy. "About him liking me and all that."

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I used my Byakugan on the note with the flowers, I saw his finger prints, plus I recognized his hand writing," she answered. "So I came to give him a little some thing." She set down a box I couldn't tell what it was because there was a Genjutsu around it. So even with my Byakugan, I couldn't see what was inside. Well I guess I'll find out when he wakes up and opens it. Then I heard a groan coming from the left. I looked to see Haru waking up.

"Hey Where am I?" he said.

"You're in the infirmary," I answered "I don't know how we got here though."

"I see." He said back

"By the way, Hinata came in" I teased him.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said sarcastically "so what did she want?"

"Well she did put something on your side table, but I couldn't see what it is, maybe you can with your Sharingan, I mean it does have Genjutsu after all."

"Well maybe. It's a… a scroll, the sign on it say "Jutsus," huh that's funny," he said opening the scroll and it turns out it was covered with Jutsus, all styles:

· Fire style

· Ice style

· Earth style

· Water style

· Other Jutsus

"Hey, look at all these Jutsus, I should try 'em out."

"Haru there's a note on the back," I said taking the note "it says 'please Haru don't use these Jutsus until lady Tsunade or Shizune heal you and don't use the listed Jutsus:

Death god summoning Jutsu: because it takes not only your opponents life it takes yours

Hidden snake hand

Striking shadow snake

Demonic illusion; heck decent

Yours truly,

(Hinata Hyuga

)

"Aw, man, I really wanted to try them out." That's when Shizune and Tsunade walked in.

"Sorry it took so long, we still had to heal Naruto." Shizune said.

"It's ok Shizune, we could wait, well I could," I said. Haru huffed at what I called out, and then screamed out of pain and held his neck.

"We should. Probably heal him first," Shizune cried. "Oh my, he's got two puncture marks in his neck but there's nothing we can do about this bruise, we can heal those puncture marks though." She said.

"Hey Shizune did you even heal Sensen? I heard she's in the other room," I said. I tried to sit up but I felt a sudden burst of pain, I yelped. "Ouch!"

"You must not move your lower body until we have me, Tsunade or Sakura heal you." Shizune warned me. After a few minuets Haru and I were healed. Then Shizune, Tsunade and Sakura were off to heal Sensen.

Chapter 4

**Sensen's point of view**

I , got the message that Miroku sent me mentally and used a Jutsu that Miroku didn't think of using, the Transportation Jutsu. Boar, Dog, Tiger. "Transportation Jutsu!" I said. And, Bam! I appeared right in the tree that Haru and Miroku were standing in. "So guys, why did you call me here?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I called you here," Miroku said. "To help defeat this rain village Jonin, ok here's the plan." Miroku whispered my plan to summon our mythical beasts and defeat the ninja together.

"Good plan, Miroku." said Haru.

Together we used the hand signs. Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Ram, Dragon, "mythical beast Summoning Jutsu!" we yelled. I summoned a creature known as "the nightmare" a dark horse with flames for a mane and fire on its' hooves, Haru summoned a Chimera which has three different heads ones a black dragon, ones a lion, and the last one is a goat, and Miroku summoned another Yuan-ti, a giant one, and the battle began. Haru used a jutsu called the "Acid Fire Bullet Jutsu" it's like the "Toad Oil Fire Bullet" except he made it himself like most of his Justus. Miroku watched the hand signs it goes… Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Dragon, Horse, Tiger.

"Acid Fire Bullet!" he made a roaring sound as he blew a huge flame across the acid, spat on the rain village ninja. The rain ninja was like a huge bon-fire, the fire even melted his headband

Now it was my ' turn, I used the Army of Heck Jutsu and the hand signs went… Dragon, Boar, Rabbit, Horse, Tiger, Dragon. "Army of Heck Jutsu!" I said. And after that a huge army of the undead rose from the underground, and attacked. Then I used the Nightmare Jutsu, and no not the mythical beast but the Bad Dream Technique

Dragon, Horse, Boar, Snake "shadow style: Nightmare Jutsu!" I said.

Then it was Miroku turn. Miroku activated my Byakugan. Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. And used a fighting technique called "Nin-taijutsu" it's mainly the basic fighting technique or "taijutsu" with chakra to block chakra _points_.

Miroku blocked all his points by using the teleportation jutsu. But Miroku took a lot of chakra to use both Nin-taijutsu and the teleportation jutsu. After all that Miroku finally blocked all his chakra points and Miroku left the rest to us teammates because Miroku was all out of chakra.

Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, monkey. Haru made these hand signs and said. "Vine Barrage Jutsu!" then after a little while, I remembered, I had a chakra pill which allows me to regain my chakra up to eighty-nine percent of chakra. But I only had one, I figured I'd use it only in an emergency.

A few minuets later…

Miroku saw Haru get extremely mad that his demon chakra was activated which means he has two-hundred percent more chakra than any normal ninja, he first used the… "Demon Rasengan." And hit the rain ninja. The demon Rasengan is one of the most deadly moves he's got. The most deadly he's got is the "Demon Chidori." Miroku decided to use the pill and gain my chakra back. Miroku took the pill, which tasted nasty by the way. Then I heard a bark which sounded like Akamaru. "Hey guys, hope you wouldn't leave all of us out of this." Said a very familiar voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Then Miroku popped in with Shino Aburame. My bother's squad, Ino's squad and every genin from the leaf village was in the forest except for Sasuke Uchiha who's working for the assassin of the third hokage, Orochimaru. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu. The shadow Clone is a physical clone that can be hit, if you hit it hard enough, it will disappear. I used the basic clone jutsu which isn't a physical clone but an illusion also known as "Genjutsu." we all attacked at once and brought him down but we didn't realize there was two more. Duh, I said to myself, every squad has at least three ninja Haru copied this Keke Genkai called Shikotsu Myaku which _**used**_ to allow only Kimimaro Kaguya to move and remove his bones without bleeding. Haru fired his finger tip bones like bullets but missed. But unlike Naruto, Haru can go into demon mode at his own will and he can control it now and like Gaaras' demon Shukaku he can control sand. One thing Haru learned from Gaara is the sand coffin and sand burial. "Haru! Use those Justus Gaara taught you!" I hollered to him.

"Every one stand back," Haru said cracking his knuckles. "Sand coffin…" he put his hand into an upward set of prongs. "Sand burial!" As he said this he closed his hand into a tight fist. The rain ninja screamed. But one thing I noticed is the rain ninja used a substitution Jutsu. That's it! I said to my self. The chakra absorption Jutsu, that has to work, just have to get close enough and I have to be very quiet. Boar, monkey, dog! Chakra Absorption Jutsu Miroku jabbed his back and absorbed 99% of his chakra.

"Haru! Now!" I hollered.

"Sand Coffin!" he shouted. The sand shot up around the three rain ninjas. "Sand Burial!" but yet again a substitution by the other two the first one died. Then I said. "Leave them to me."

"No Sensen remember what Suichi sensei said," Miroku reminded her. I had a quick flash back to what our sensei said.

"Remember always work as a team." Then the flash back faded.

"Oh fine," I said with a huff. "But I handle the girl because I feel like taking her down."

"Great, Haru and I will take the male down." Miroku said. But one thing we didn't know was that the second male ninja was someone in disguise. When Haru attacked the "rain" ninjas' neck extended like a snake and bit him right in his neck, I said to my self… there's only one person who can do that. "Orochimaru I'm calling you out!" Miroku screamed.

"So you figured out my true identity, eh? Miroku?" said Orochimaru. "Well I guess you know what I did. Am I right?"

I saw Haru lying on the ground bleeding from the two puncture holes in his neck.

"You mess with my teammates, you mess with me!" Miroku heard I cry out. "Rasengan!"

"Chi… auhg!" Haru howled in pain.

"No, Haru, you should rest. We'll take care of him." Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. "Byakugan!" Miroku said out loud. Miroku saw I get hit by one-hundred needles. This battle didn't last long but we eventually made Orochimaru retreat. But then we all blacked out. The infirmary why the infirmary I rather be died then there. Hope the guys are ok, man feels like I was hit by Miroku the baka. May as will get some more sleep. " guys you better get me out of there or I am going to kill you ." I said. I blacked out aging and only to see my bother right in face. " AHHHHHHHHH! Naruto." I yelled. " sweet you're a wake sis." Naruto said " the doc said you been out for 5 weeks."

"Five Weeks!?" I asked in exclamation "what do you mean 'five weeks'?" I asked

"Well, that's how long they said, I don't know why but… they just said it" said Naruto

"Well, that explains the IV needle, which hurts by the way." I said, then felling a burst of pain.

"By the way, Sensen, I heard that your teammates are out of the infirmary

" WHAT will tell them to get I here or I will kill them!?" I yelled

" ok ok no need to yell." my bother said

" go to hell bother." I said biting my lip so not to kill him

Oh yeah, your teammates have been out of the infirmary for like, what? Three weeks." my bother said

" WHAT THEY COULD HAVE GOTTING ME OF THIS HELL HOLE!!" I yelled,.

The nurse Yuna came running in asking what was wrong.

" nothing." me and my bother said

Chapter 5

Haru's training

Well it's been two days since we have seen Sensen and she's out of the infirmary. So now we are training with Suichi Sensei, while Miroku and I were training our Nin-taijutsu… Sensen was training basic taijutsu. She was hitting a moving target that was being moved by Suichi Sensei's chakra which makes it pretty hard to hit but she pretty much nailed them all, I have to admit she's fast "man, this Nin-taijutsu… is really exhausting." Miroku said.

"Tell me… about it." I huffed.

"How's it going… for you Sensen?" Miroku asked.

"It's… going… fine." She said huffing and puffing.

"You guys look tired maybe we should call it a day." said Suichi sensei

"Okay sensei." We all said.

**The next morning...**

I woke with a startled cry, and instead of Suichi sensei it was Miroku "what are you doing here Miroku?" I asked.

"It's Sensen… she's gone!" he said.

"I'll use the Byakugan I copied off of you and you use yours." Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. "Byakugan!" we said together.

"You go that way and I'll go this way." Said Miroku. I dashed into the woods and ran into an unknown ninja.

"Take this you'll need it to find Sensen." said the mysterious ninja.

"Hey, how do you know about Sensen?" I asked.

"I know every thing about your clan and teammates, Haru Uchiha." He replied.

I stood in confusion and then I said. "Ok thanks," He handed me a scroll and a kunai. When I was about to ask him what kind of scroll it was he was gone. "Well only one way to find out, open it," when I opened it, it said to wrap the scroll around the kunai then stab it into my chest to gain the power of the mystery ninjas' clan. "Okay," I said. I quickly wrapped the kunai in the scroll and jabbed it into my chest. And when I did I saw the ninja run back towards me and before I passed out he told me to make one wish and he told me his name

"My name is Dragus Demonscale…" then everything went black in my mind I made the wish to gain the power of the Demonscale clan my wish was granted


	2. Chapter 2

I , got the message that Miroku sent me mentally and used a Jutsu that Miroku didn't think of using, the Transportation Jutsu. Boar, Dog, Tiger. "Transportation Jutsu!" I said. And, Bam! I appeared right in the tree that Haru and Miroku were standing in. "So guys, why did you call me here?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I called you here," Miroku said. "To help defeat this rain village Jonin, ok here's the plan." Miroku whispered my plan to summon our mythical beasts and defeat the ninja together.

"Good plan, Miroku." said Haru.

Together we used the hand signs. Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Ram, Dragon, "mythical beast Summoning Jutsu!" we yelled. I summoned a creature known as "the nightmare" a dark horse with flames for a mane and fire on its' hooves, Haru summoned a Chimera which has three different heads ones a black dragon, ones a lion, and the last one is a goat, and Miroku summoned another Yuan-ti, a giant one, and the battle began. Haru used a jutsu called the "Acid Fire Bullet Jutsu" it's like the "Toad Oil Fire Bullet" except he made it himself like most of his Justus. Miroku watched the hand signs it goes… Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Dragon, Horse, Tiger.

"Acid Fire Bullet!" he made a roaring sound as he blew a huge flame across the acid, spat on the rain village ninja. The rain ninja was like a huge bon-fire, the fire even melted his headband

Now it was my ' turn, I used the Army of hell Jutsu and the hand signs went… Dragon, Boar, Rabbit, Horse, Tiger, Dragon. "Army of hell Jutsu!" I said. And after that a huge army of the undead rose from the underground, and attacked. Then I used the Nightmare Jutsu, and no not the mythical beast but the Bad Dream Technique

Dragon, Horse, Boar, Snake "shadow style: Nightmare Jutsu!" I said.

Then it was Miroku turn. Miroku activated my Byakugan. Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. And used a fighting technique called "Nin-taijutsu" it's mainly the basic fighting technique or "taijutsu" with chakra to block chakra _points_.

Miroku blocked all his points by using the teleportation jutsu. But Miroku took a lot of chakra to use both Nin-taijutsu and the teleportation jutsu. After all that Miroku finally blocked all his chakra points and Miroku left the rest to us teammates because Miroku was all out of chakra.

Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, monkey. Haru made these hand signs and said. "Vine Barrage Jutsu!" then after a little while, I remembered, I had a chakra pill which allows me to regain my chakra up to eighty-nine percent of chakra. But I only had one, I figured I'd use it only in an emergency.

A few minuets later…

Miroku saw Haru get extremely mad that his demon chakra was activated which means he has two-hundred percent more chakra than any normal ninja, he first used the… "Demon Rasengan." And hit the rain ninja. The demon Rasengan is one of the most deadly moves he's got. The most deadly he's got is the "Demon Chidori." Miroku decided to use the pill and gain my chakra back. Miroku took the pill, which tasted nasty by the way. Then I heard a bark which sounded like Akamaru. "Hey guys, hope you wouldn't leave all of us out of this." Said a very familiar voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Then Miroku popped in with Shino Aburame. My bother's squad, Ino's squad and every genin from the leaf village was in the forest except for Sasuke Uchiha who's working for the assassin of the third hokage, Orochimaru. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu. The shadow Clone is a physical clone that can be hit, if you hit it hard enough, it will disappear. I used the basic clone jutsu which isn't a physical clone but an illusion also known as "Genjutsu." we all attacked at once and brought him down but we didn't realize there was two more. Duh, I said to myself, every squad has at least three ninja Haru copied this Keke Genkai called Shikotsu Myaku which _**used**_ to allow only Kimimaro Kaguya to move and remove his bones without bleeding. Haru fired his finger tip bones like bullets but missed. But unlike Naruto, Haru can go into demon mode at his own will and he can control it now and like Gaaras' demon Shukaku he can control sand. One thing Haru learned from Gaara is the sand coffin and sand burial. "Haru! Use those Justus Gaara taught you!" I hollered to him.

"Every one stand back," Haru said cracking his knuckles. "Sand coffin…" he put his hand into an upward set of prongs. "Sand burial!" As he said this he closed his hand into a tight fist. The rain ninja screamed. But one thing I noticed is the rain ninja used a substitution Jutsu. That's it! I said to my self. The chakra absorption Jutsu, that has to work, just have to get close enough and I have to be very quiet. Boar, monkey, dog! Chakra Absorption Jutsu Miroku jabbed his back and absorbed 99% of his chakra.

"Haru! Now!" I hollered.

"Sand Coffin!" he shouted. The sand shot up around the three rain ninjas. "Sand Burial!" but yet again a substitution by the other two the first one died. Then I said. "Leave them to me."

"No Sensen remember what Suichi sensei said," Miroku reminded her. I had a quick flash back to what our sensei said.

"Remember always work as a team." Then the flash back faded.

"Oh fine," I said with a huff. "But I handle the girl because I feel like taking her down."

"Great, Haru and I will take the male down." Miroku said. But one thing we didn't know was that the second male ninja was someone in disguise. When Haru attacked the "rain" ninjas' neck extended like a snake and bit him right in his neck, I said to my self… there's only one person who can do that. "Orochimaru I'm calling you out!" Miroku screamed.

"So you figured out my true identity, eh? Miroku?" said Orochimaru. "Well I guess you know what I did. Am I right?"

I saw Haru lying on the ground bleeding from the two puncture holes in his neck.

"You mess with my teammates, you mess with me!" Miroku heard I cry out. "Rasengan!"

"Chi… auhg!" Haru howled in pain.

"No, Haru, you should rest. We'll take care of him." Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Dog, Semi Tiger. "Byakugan!" Miroku said out loud. Miroku saw I get hit by one-hundred needles. This battle didn't last long but we eventually made Orochimaru retreat. But then we all blacked out. The infirmary why the infirmary I rather be died then there. Hope the guys are ok, man feels like I was hit by Miroku the baka. May as will get some more sleep. " guys you better get me out of there or I am going to kill you ." I said. I blacked out aging and only to see my bother right in face. " AHHHHHHHHH! Naruto." I yelled. " sweet you're a wake sis." Naruto said " the doc said you been out for 5 weeks."

"Five Weeks!?" I asked in exclamation "what do you mean 'five weeks'?" I asked

"Well, that's how long they said, I don't know why but… they just said it" said Naruto

"Well, that explains the IV needle, which hurts by the way." I said, then felling a burst of pain.

"By the way, Sensen, I heard that your teammates are out of the infirmary

" WHAT will tell them to get I here or I will kill them!?" I yelled

" ok ok no need to yell." my bother said

" go to hell bother." I said biting my lip so not to kill him

Oh yeah, your teammates have been out of the infirmary for like, what? Three weeks." my bother said

" WHAT THEY COULD HAVE GOTTING ME OF THIS HELL HOLE!!" I yelled,.

The nurse Yuna came running in asking what was wrong.

" nothing." me and my bother said

**Sensen's point of view**


End file.
